Sparkwater's Choice
Sparkwater's Choice Riverclan Leader: Reedstar- Tom with blazing amber eyes and red-orange pelt Deputy: Woodfeet- Tom with brown fur Medicine Cat: Lilypelt- She-cat with green eyes, brown pelt and white chest Warriors: Violetmeadow- Ginger she-cat with violet eyes Apprentice: Dapplepaw Iceleaf- White she-cat with green eyes Rockpelt- Tom with gray fur Apprentice: Blizzardpaw Nightslip- Black tom Marigoldflame- Ginger she-cat with random white spots all over Fallentail- Dark tabby tom with half a tail Heronblaze- Dark orange tom Sandyleaf- Sandy she-cat with emerald green eyes Sparkwater- Gray she-cat Applebird- She-cat with spots of black and brown Darkfrost- Black tom with yellow eyes Queens: Deermask- Brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Dapplepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat Blizzardpaw- White tom Elders: Patchleg- Tom with white and orange patches Prologue The stars gleamed in the night sky as the cats of Riverclan walked to the gathering. As the leader, Reedstar, jumped up onto the oaks next to the leaders of the other clans- Hotstar from Thunderclan; Amberstar from Shadowclan; and Runningstar from Windclan. The gathering was unusually tense: the cats were huddled in with their own clans. Runningstar started. "Windclan is thriving through Leaf-fall.The fresh-kill pile is stocked high. We will be ready for Leaf-bare," he announced, and stepped back for Amberstar to start. "My clan is doing well also. We have spotted a few rogues, but soon drove them away," said Amberstar. "And we have a new warrior, Mistyleaf!" "Mistyleaf! Mistyleaf!" shouted all the clans. It was Reedstar's turn to speak. "We have a lot of fish running in the river." Some cat in Windclan scoffed, but Reedstar ignored him. "We have also seen a few rogues too, but quickly sent them running away." Hotstar came up. "We are well too. Primroseleaf, one of our queens, has given birth to a litter of three kits." He looked around. "Is that all we have to say?" he asked. The leaders nodded, and jumped off the oaks. Everyone walked away with their clans. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from where the leaders sat. It was a rogue! "So, all you bee-brained cats want to listen or what?" the rogue spat. "The spark's lily lulls through, the end of the clans depends on what she will choose!" His voice dropped to a low ominous tone, and, giving the clans one last look, jumped away. "What was that?" asked a Shadowclan cat. "That was the same rogue who came to us! And he said the same thing!" Amberstar glared at the cat. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Amberstar's mate touched his shoulder with her tail tip. "It probably made no sense when that rogue spoke it," she soothed. Reedstar looked up at the moon. "We should be getting back to our own clans," he murmured, and led his clan back to their camp. Chapter 1 A paw prodded Sparkwater in her side. "Wake up, you lazy furball!" said Iceleaf. Sparkwater got up, and opened his jaws in an enormous yawn. "Yeah, I'm up. Could you stop poking me?" Iceleaf stalked out of the warriors' den. "Woodfeet is organizing patrols!" she called as she walked away. Sparkwater followed Iceleaf out of the den. Woodfeet was outside. "Iceleaf, you can go with Darkfrost for the hunting patrol. Can Sparkwater join you?" Sparkwater nodded, and padded up to Iceleaf and Darkfrost. "Are we ready?" asked Darkfrost. "Yep!" said Iceleaf, and Sparkwater echoed her. The patrol went to the river. "We'll catch some fish!" said Darkfrost, with a hard look at Sparkwater. "Maybe you should try fishing, today?" Sparkwater groaned. "But I always get a shock when I touch the water, and sometimes you do too!" True to her name, Sparkwater would always get a shock when he touched water, and sometimes she would give everyone else in the water a shock. Once she ended up almost electrocuting a cat, and the fish they caught too. Iceleaf sighed. "Okay." Sparkwater sprang away. She tasted the air for water vole. She scented one under a bush. She crawled up, and sprang at the vole. She killed it with one swift bite, and brought it to the others. "You got something," said Darkfrost. "Okay, how about this. We two will get out of the water, and you can fish by yourself. You have to try fishing, you know." Sparkwater blinked. "Okay. But what if someone else is in the water?" Iceleaf rolled her eyes. "You worry far too much," she said, and bounded away with Darkfrost. Sparkwater gazed at the two cats. They were obviously going to become mates. But what about me? ''She thought sadly. ''No one likes me. '' Sparkwater turned around, only to see a cat. It was the rogue who had mysteriously appeared at the gathering! Chapter 2 "You!" Sparkwater hissed. "What are you doing here?" She unsheathed her claws. "How did you even get through camp? "Peace," said the rogue. "My name is Scratch. I am here to discuss the prophecy." Sparkwater sheathed back her claws. "That prophecy?" "You are part of it!" Scratch said. Sparkwater snorted. "What part?" "Why did Starclan have to choose a dumb cat?" he growled. Sparkwater backed away. ''I better not irritate him. ''"I'm the 'spark', aren't I?" she said. "Yes," said Scratch. "And you must choose not the destruction of the clans." "Why would I want the destruction of the clans? It has always been four clans living in the forest." "You'll see," Scratch growled, and jumped into the water. Sparkwater stared at Scratch. Who would willingly jump into the water? She didn't see him swimming. "Scratch?!" she called out, but she received no answer. She looked around, and, seeing no cats, she jumped into the water. She didn't receive a shock, but she couldn't see Scratch. She didn't see a lump of fur at the bottom either. Mystified, she swam back to the surface. ''Don't tell anyone! ''Rasped a voice in Sparkwater's ear, but she didn't see anyone. But she vowed to keep it to herself. Sparkwater decided to fish. She quickly scooped out an enormous trout and a smaller salmon. She kept it next to the water vole she had caught. She caught another vole as Iceleaf and Darkfrost padded back. Sparkwater really wanted to tell them about Scratch, but she didn't. They picked up their prey and walked back to the camp. Iceleaf kept on nudging Darkfrost on something. Darkfrost whispered "I know," loud enough for Sparkwater to hear. Iceleaf and Darkfrost kept on nudging each other and whispering until Sparwater got annoyed. "Be quiet! I want to get back to camp!" she said through a mouthful of fur. Iceleaf bristled. "I'm just talking with Darkfrost," she retorted. Sparkwater sighed and stalked back to the camp. Chapter 3 Three dawns had passed from that meeting with Scratch, and Sparkwater was getting more and more annoyed with Iceleaf and Darkfrost for some reason. ''Maybe it's just because they're going to become mates, and I don't have one? ''She thought. It was moonhigh all ready, and Sparkwater was guarding the camp with Nightslip. She was already getting sleepy. Sparkwater really wanted to share her information with some cat, but she was afraid that someone might get angry at her if they thought that she would choose the destruction of the clans. ''Maybe I'll share it with Lilypelt. She never gets angry. '' "Hey, are you sleeping or what?" growled Nightslip, startling Sparwater out of her thoughts. "Of course not," replied Sparkwater. "Then look like it!" Nightslip walked away. Sparkwater sighed. No one liked her. She continued to guard the camp. She gazed at the night sky, and didn't notice a cat walking back towards her. The cat was Scratch! "What are you doing on clan territory?" Sparkwater hissed. "No one asked you to come on Riverclan territory!" "Oh, I believe Starclan just did," said Scratch casually. Sparkwater was taken aback. Why would Starclan want a rogue on clan territory? ''Whatever Starclan says, we must defend the territory! ''She leaped at Scratch, and yowled "Intruder!" at Nightslip, who was luckily nearby. "Get off our territory, you piece of fox dung!" growled Nightslip. Nightslip and Sparkwater cornered Scratch to the water. ''Wait, if he jumped into the water and came out again, what if he does the same thing again? ''She didn't want to betray her secret to Nightslip, so she whispered "What if he swims back onto our territory?" Nightslip snorted. "We'll just chase him out again." Scratch jumped into the water, as he had done three dawns ago. Nightslip went back to his post, satisfied. But Sparkwater wasn't. She thought about the prophecy. What if Scratch was there to discuss the prophecy? Chapter 4 "OK, I need to tell Lilypelt what happened," Sparkwater muttered under her breath. Nightslip and she were walking to Reedstar's den to tell them about the rogue. "Um, hey, Reedstar?" said Sparkwater nervously. "I can smell you and Nightslip. Come in." said Reedstar. "We chased off that same rogue we saw at the gathering," said Nightslip. Reedstar blinked. "What does he want with the clans?" "Well, he did deliver that prophecy," said Sparkwater. "That's a prophecy?" asked Reedstar inquiringly. Sparkwater shrank back. "It just sounds like a prophecy, that's all." Reedstar gazed at her thoughtfully. ''He knows I know more than what I'm saying! Reedstar shrugged. "Well then, I'll tell everyone to keep a lookout for anymore rogues. He might be able to swim." Sparkwater was releived that Reedstar didn't question her more. She walked to the medicine cat den. "Where are you going?" asked Nightslip. Sparkwater hurried to Lilypelt's den without saying a word. When she got inside, she saw LIlypelt arranging herbs. "Oh, hi Sparkwater," Lillypelt said when Sparkwater came in. "What can I do for you?" "Um, can we speak in private?" said Sparkwater nervously. "Okay," said Lilypelt, and they walked to the forest. "Okay, you know that rogue who said that thing at the last gathering? The one Nightslip and I chased off?" asked Sparkwater. Lilypelt nodded. "His name is Scratch, and he said that I am part of the prophecy," said Sparkwater. Chapter 5 Lilypelt nodded. "Go on." "H-he said that I have to not choose the destruction of the clans." Lilypelt nodded. "I already knew that you were part of the prophecy. A-and some medicine cat." Lilypelt looked at her paws. "Who's that medicine cat?" Sparkwater questioned. "Me," said Lilypelt. "Okay," said Sparkwater. Why was Lilypelt looking embarrased? "So, have you received any signs from Starclan?" she asked. "No," LIlypelt replied. "Have you?" "No." "Then that's that, right? I'll go to the Moonpool in a few days." said Lilypelt. "If you have any dreams or signs, tell me. Any more conversation with Scratch, tell me. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just be aware." Lilypelt turned around back towards camp. ''Be aware? ''thought Sparkwater. ''Why did she say that? '' Lilypelt gave a big yawn. It was half moon already, and time to go to the Moonpool. She was with Redwillow from Windclan, and Flintstorm from Thunderclan. They were waiting for Goosestem from Shadowclan. "When is Goosestem coming?" asked Flintstorm. "He ought to be here now." "We can wait," said Redwillow. "We're wasting moonlight," complained Flintstorm. Lilypelt snorted. "We got until moonhigh. And it's only a few hundred heart beats until moonhigh." "My heart is beating fast!" snapped Flintstorm, and lapped up a few drops of water. Redwillow looked sympathetically at Lilypelt. "He is right. We better start." LIlypelt crouched down and lapped up a few drops of water. Instantly she was whisked away into a dream. She was in Starclan's hunting grounds. A beautiful gray she-cat stood in front of her. "Are you Feathertail?" asked Lilypelt in amazement. Chapter 6 Feathertail nodded. "Yes, I am. And I'm here to help you make your choice." "But I thought Sparkwater had to make that choice," Lilypelt replied, confused. "I'll help you let Sparkwater choose," said Feathertail. Feathertail started to walk towards a cave. "Follow me!" She said. Lilypelt followed Feathertail, and wondered about the cave. The cave looked dark and ominous. Lilypelt felt a bit afraid, but she continued to walk towards it. When they finally reached the cave, Feathertail announced, "That cave is mothermouth!" Lilypelt stared at the cave. She didn't know what mothermouth exactly looked like, but she had heard about it from some of the cats who had seen the old forest. It was where the medicine cats would go every half moon to talk to Starclan, and where the leaders would go to get their nine lives, or advice. "D-do I have to go in?" asked Lilypelt. Feathertail gave a sympathetic glance at Lilypelt. "Yes, but not now. You will need to travel there with Sparkwater. And that's where it will all happen." She added, "Now sleep. You will need your energy."